Benjamin blaise et ses aventures
by CaptainColin21
Summary: Decouvrer l’histoire de benjamin blaise , elle se passe avant l’arrivée de harry potter , d’ailleur a cette époque le survivant doit avoir 8 ans environs .cette histoire melangeras , mangemort , mystere , lien avec rogue ...
1. Prologue

À l'orphelinat des bleuets tout se passer normalement en ce samedi 29 août ,les enfants joués dehors profitant des derniers instant de liberté avant la reprise des cours . Tous sauf un qui surveiller l'ensemble de ces petits monstre, poster à la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre , Benjamin Blaise qui venait tout juste d'avoir ses 16 ans n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser . Son frère Killian Blaise avait trouvé la mort 6 mois plutôt dans une altercation de rue avec deux malfrats, on fond de lui, même si tout le monde lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, benjamin s'en tenait pour responsable .En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bougé son perchoir ,il y fut contraint car il devait préparer sa valise pour retourner à Poudlard.

En effet il y a de cela 5 ans qu'il avait reçu ça lettre pour Poudlard , né de parents moldus il avait été plus que surpris du fait que la magie existe en dehors des histoires que lui lisez Killian .

Lors de sa répartition le choipeaux avait mis longtemps à se décidé,étrangement l'enfant correspondait à toute les maisons mais après un long monologue le choipeaux l'avait envoyé à poufsouffle .

Benjamin pris la valise cacher sous son lit et commença à plié ses affaires; deux robe de sorcier à l'effigie de sa maison , trois chemise blanche , deux pull over ,2 blue jeans , trois t-shirt dont un qu'il lui avait été offert par son petit compagnon de chambre ,Matthew , pour son anniversaire et pour finir il rajouta la veste que son frère Killian lui avait laissé avant de partir .

Demain il devra se rendre au chemin de traverse pour acheter ses nouveaux livres et retrouver quelques amis.

Puis un bruit de cloche le fit sortir de ses pensées , ce bruit signifier que le repas du soir était servi . Il descendit donc dans le réfectoire , quand il franchit la porte un boulet de canon se dirigea vers lui , sans même réfléchir Benjamin intercepta le missile qui n'était personne d'autre que Matthew .

Matthew était un petit garçon blond âgé de 8 ans , un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de l'orphelinat ,son rire chassait les nuages de l'esprit de Benjamin, cela faisait 4 ans qu'il partageait leur chambre .

Benjamin porta l'énergumène jusqu'à la table , ce soir c'était un buffet de reste ,il déposa l'enfant sur le banc pris deux assiettes et partis ver le buffet.

A l'orphelinat régniez la loi du plus fort , si tu ne t'imposer tu finissais le souffre douleur des autres ,depuis l'âge de ses 10 ans Benjamin s'était sacrifier pour les autres s'assurant qu'aucun mal n'étais fais au plus faible .Ce qui lui valut quelque bleu de la part des chefs de meute , si Benjamin ne craignait pas les autres adolescent , il se méfiait du directeur de l'orphelinat.

Frank Delacroix était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt fort et il prenait un grand plaisir à se servir de cette force, il était violent et préféré battre les enfant indiscipliné plutôt que de veiller à leur bien être .

Malgré le fait que Benjamin ne soit presque plus jamais à l'orphelinat , le directeur se défoulé pendant les vacances et Benjamin l'acceptait car la chose qu'il redoutait le plus ,était que durant son absence cet homme se venge de son arrogance sur les autres enfants .

Après le repas , Matthew et Benjamin montèrent dans leur chambre et le plus âgé se mit à lire une histoire au plus petit pour tenter de l'endormir en lui promettant que si il était sage demain il lu rapporterai une chocogrenouille et sachet de Bertie crochue .

Le lendemain matin Benjamin parti tôt de l'orphelinat et pris le bus pour se rendre au chemin de traverse , il arriva à 8 h pile devant le pub menant au quartier sorcier de Londres .

En attendant que ses amis arrivent il commanda une bière au beurre qu'il commença à siroter tout en lisant sa liste de fournitures .

Quelques minutes plus tard ses deux amis franchirent le seuil de la porte , Benjamin leur fit des grands signes pour leur indiquer sa présence . Dés que mike aperçu les bras levés de son ami il entraîna charlotte avec lui .

Mike était grand avec des cheveux brun et portant quelque tache rousseur était dessiné sur son visage et il avait des grands yeux vert , il était le compagnon de dortoir de Ben à poufsouffle se fut son premier ami à Poudlard .

Charlotte elle était un peu plus petite que lui avait des cheveux blond foncé une peau très blanche et deux yeux bleu étincelant , elle faisait partit de la maison des serpentard et malgré les stéréotypes de sa maison ,charlotte était douce et gentille , c'était elle qui arrivait apaisé Les tourments de Ben et les folies d'Alex .

Ah oui Alex était la dernière pièce du quatuor infernal, un serdaigle un peu rebelle près à faire les 400 coups toujours fourré avec Peeves pour jouer des mauvais tours , alex était grand , cheveux noir court , les yeux noirs , percing a l'oreille droite et bagues au doigt , il avait aussi un tatouage représentant un loup hurlant à lune dans le haut de son cou .

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main qui fini en accolade , puis charlotte sauta au cou de Ben qui failli vaciller sous le choc.

Après plusieurs seconde charlotte lâcha sa proie et Ben pus enfin prendre la parole ,

« Bah alors vous avez vendu Alex ? Un bon prix j'espère. » plaisanta Ben.

« Non sa dernière invention à mal tourné et a fait exploser la cuisine de sa mère bref il est privait de sorti jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard » expliqua Mike sans cachait le sourire naissant sur son visage en repensant à l'exploit de son ami .

« Dommage on va devoir passer une journée sans ennuie , c'est triste » déclara ironiquement charlotte.

« Bon bah alors en route mauvais troupe » s'exclama Ben .


	2. Chapitre 1 : retrouvaille

Les adolescents sortirent du bar et passèrent à travers le mur de brique comme si cela été normal . Benjamin sourit en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait franchi le passage , il était accompagné par un elfe de maison dénommé tinky, il avait reculé de 3 pas et c'était protégé le visage de ses mains comme si le mur allé lui retomber sur la face , il en rigolait maintenant mais sur le moment il ne faisait pas le fier.

Les 3 amis se rendirent d'abord chez Fleury et bott pour acheter tous leurs livre afin de commencer leur 6 années et mon dieu la liste était longue. Ben avait obtenu un optimal en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal et avait décidé de se spécialisé dans la potiologie même si cela impliqué de supporter le terrible professeur Rogue. Ils traînèrent un peu entre les étagères dénichant de temps en temps des merveilles comme un certain livre intitulé « comment survivre face à une licorne enragé » ouvrage racontant les aventures d'un magizoologiste un peu fou face à une licorne.

Ils finirent par se rendre à la caisse pour payer leurs articles , Charlotte savait que les moyens financier de Ben était un peu juste c'est pourquoi elle lui proposa de payer la moitié de ses livre mais par honneur il refusa provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de la part de son amie.

Mike avait économisé tout l'été pour s'offrir un nouvel équipement de quidditch , il était le gardien de poufsouffle et pour espérer remporter la coupe cette année,il fallait que son équipement soit irréprochable , il était hors de question que les griffondors gagnent encore la coupe .

Pendant que Mike partait acheter ses affaires Ben et Charlotte allèrent dans une petite épicerie qui faisait aussi office de café pour prendre une tasse de thé glacé et bien évidement pour acheter les bonbons que Ben avait promis à Matthew.

Les deux amis se racontèrent leurs vacances respective , Charlotte était parti en France en Normandie dans le manoir de sa tante,elle avait fait du surf , de l'équitation et était aller voir le tournoi de quidditch français . Quant à lui Ben tenta d'enjoliver ses vacances pour que Charlotte ne se sentent pas coupable du bon temps qu'elle avait pris , il transforma sa journée à la piscine en journée à la plage , son boulot de serveur en restaurant en stage de cuisine puis ses heures de babysitting en semaine de colonies de vacances .

Mike les rejoins une heure plus tard les bras chargés de paquets , il avait également une peluche d'hippogriffe qui sortait de son sac ,quand il aperçu le regard persistant de Ben sur ce dernier et lui tendit et s'exclama « ah oui j'allais oublier, j'ai trouvé cette peluche trop craquante et j'ai pas pu résister alors je l'ai pris pour Matthew, comme ça il me pardonnera peut être de lui piquer son partenaire de chambre pendant plusieurs mois. ».

Après tous ses achats il était déjà 13 heures , les amis n'avaient pas vu le temps passé, ils se devaient de rentré chez eux pour boucler leur valise et passer une dernière soirée avec leur famille .

Charlotte rentrée par les voies de cheminé tout comme Mike , une fois de nouveau dans le bar , Charlotte s'avança dans la cheminé pris de la poudre de cheminé et prononça distinctement son adresse « manoir des Wilson ». La famille Wilson était de sang pur , très riche le père travailler au ministère en tant que juge et sa mère travailler dans un magasin d'habit sorcier très chic , Charlotte était leur unique enfant donc l'unique héritière.

Une fois que charlotte disparu dans les flammes , Mike pris sa place et déclara son adresse « 11 rue de Merlin,Londres » , ses parents était d'origine modeste mais leur 3 enfants ne manquaient jamais de rien préférant sacrifier leur bonheur au profit de celui de leurs progénitures, des vrais poufsouffle dans l'âme.

Une fois que ses deux amis avait disparus , Benjamin quitta avec un léger sentiment de tristesse le pub sorcier.

Il prit le métro malgré cette horrible chaleur et bien sûr vu la chance qu'il avait il dû subirent une grève des transport , il finit par rentrer à l'orphelinat vers 15 heures.

Matthew était parti à la base de loisir avec les autres enfants de son âge , ce qui laisser du temps à Ben pour préparer le reste de sa valise .

Il monta dans sa chambre ressortit sa valise de dessous le lit et commença à empiler les livres qu'il avait acheté, il rajouta les affaires de son chat Pluton .

D'ailleurs où été passé ce petit malin , il le chercha dans tous l'orphelinat puis en ayant mal au dos à force de se pencher pour regarder dans tout les recoins , Ben décida s'ouvrir une boîte de croquette et l'appel de la nourriture fut plus fort que celui des caresses .

Le chat gris au reflet bleu bondit dans les bras de son propriétaire et fourra son museau dans la boîte de croquette .

Pendant que ce ventre gobait son repas il le ramena dans sa chambre et déposa l'animal dans sa cage, il referma sa valise et la réduit à l'aide d'un simple sort « reduccio » en vérifiant bien qu'aucun moldu ne le voyait pour ne pas avoir de souci avec le ministère .

La grosse valise c'était transformé en un sac de voyage facile à transporter , il mit son réveille pour demain 6 heures et en entendant des voix et des rires d'enfant il descendit accueillir Matthew avec ses surprises.

A la vu de Ben, que l'enfant considéré comme son grand frère, Matthew courra et s'agrippa au cou de son aîné , ce dernier le reposa à terre et attendit que tout les autres soit rentré dans le réfectoire pour lui offrir ses cadeaux. L'enfant congratula Ben et son amis Mike pour les présent qu'il cacha dans son sac pour que les autres ne les voient pas .

Le plus grand pris le plus petit par la main et allèrent rejoindre le reste de la troupe dans le réfectoire où leur dernier repas avant les prochaines vacances les attendait.

Après un repas plutôt chargé les deux garçons partirent se coucher et épuisés par leur journée il s'endormirent en un temps record .


	3. Poudlard

Le lendemain matin , Benjamin c'était réveillé 15 minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, il était tellement impatient de retrouver tous ses amis, toutes les merveilles du château puis les cours de magie .

En pensant à cela il eu un peu pitié de ces camarades moldu qui passeront leurs journées à étudier les maths et le français pendant que lui étudiera les potions et les sortilèges .

Il pris son sac de voyage ,enfila ses chaussures , récupéra sa baguette de sa cachette et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son cadet , il referma le plus doucement possible la porte et dévala les escaliers.

Après 45 min de bus il arriva à kingcross avec 30 minutes d'avances , pour patienter sachant que ses amis arriverait à la dernière minute et que c'était beaucoup plus drôle de chercher une cabine dans le train quand elles sont déjà toutes prises, il décida de monter à l'étage et de s'installer au piano . C'était son frère Killian qui lui avait appris ,il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de morceau mais cela suffisait pour attirait les filles du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit Alex en le suppliant de lui apprendre ne serait ce que au claire de la lune .Pour lui le piano et la musique en elle même était un moyen de s'évader de cette vie qui parfois se résume à une prison dont les murs formés par nos malheurs nous empêche de voir la lueur d'espoir qui est censée nous maintenir en vie .

Pendant les 20 min qui suivit il joua un morceau de sa composition quelque accord simple mais qui réunie ensemble formait une ballade apaisante, en regardant la grande horloge de la gare il décida qu'il était de temps de rejoindre la voie 9 3/4 .

Il descendit les marches ,son sac sur l'épaule ,pris la voie 9 3/4 et arrivé au bon endroit il franchit le mur sans problème , derrière ce dernier c'était l'effervescence, des parents disant adieu à leurs enfants ,des enfants qui chahutent, des personnes perdu qui cherche le chemin , des moldus accompagnant leur enfants qui sont toujours ébahit devant ce monde , puis des amis qui se retrouve .

D'ailleurs en parlant d'amis , il aperçu ces trois acolytes entrain de discuter sur un banc sur le quai , Benjamin accours vers eux et après les avoir salué s'exclame : « Bon prêts pour une nouvelle année trépidante ! »

« J'y compte bien , pour assurer un bon résultat j'ai développé plein de nouvelles farces » répondit Alex sur un ton enjoué.

« Tant qu'on ne s'attire pas trop les foudres de Rogue ça me va,j'ai pas envie de finir torturer dans sa cave ou pire encore me faire mordre par ce vampire » rétorqua Mike la voix plein d'effroi.

« t'as pas l'impression d'exagéré, certes le professeur Rogue est un peu autoritaire sur les bords mais il plutôt gentil avec ses serpentards , c'est juste que la médiocrité l'exaspère. Et puis jusqu'à preuve du contraire on a jamais retrouvé aucun cadavre dans sa cave , bon appart un griffondor mais ça compte pas » s'exclama Charlotte à deux doigt du fou rire .

« Bon je sais que agir dans la précipitation c'est votre passion mais à 30 secondes du départ on pourrait envisager de monter dans le train » expliqua ben d'un ton calme et posé.

« Éventuellement ça pourrait être un bonne idée » répliqua Mike sur le même ton.

Et comme pour briser ce moment de calme et de quiétude ils se ruèrent tous vers le wagon le plus proche et sautèrent dedans alors que le train commençais à partir doucement .

Comme chaque année ils se mirent à la recherche d'une cabine de libre et comme d'habitude charlotte et Alex avait réussi à trouvé une ruse pour faire fuir des premières années de leur cabine et le quatuor s'engouffra dans cette dernière .

Une fois avachi sur les banquettes les sorciers discutèrent de leur vacances , des mésaventures d'Alex qui disait d'ailleurs que ce que lui reprochait ça mère n'était pas correct il n'avait pas réduit à néant sa cuisine mais juste fait exploser , la preuve il avait du ramasser tout Les morceau un par un pendant 1 semaine et priver de baguette.

Puis le trajet passa , les quatre amis faisaient des paris sur qui prendra le poste de défense contre les force du mal , puis qui remplacera le professeur Brulopôt qui avait perdu sa jambe il y a un mois face à un dragon qui selon lui était tout mignon .

Il arrivèrent en fin après midi à la gare de pré-au-lard , comme pour le départ il ne se pressèrent pas pour descendre puisque chaque années on devait attendre la répartition pour commencé à manger autant profiter du tour de calèche tranquillement.

Ils descendirent alors du train les dernier et montèrent dans la calèche , lors de sa deuxième année Benjamin avait cru devenir fou car il était soit disant le seul à voir les chevaux qui tiraient la calèche , au départ il avait cru à une mauvaise blague , puis il était allé a la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur l'étrange animal qu'il avait vu , ce cheval squelettique aux ailes semblable à celles d'une chauve souris .

Il apprit dans un livre écrit par Norbert dragonneau que les sombrals étaient visible que par les être qui avait vu la mort en face , en effet Benjamin avait souvent vécu avec la mort à ses côté mais il avait également était témoin de cette dernière .

Il avait 7 ans , on lui avait confié la garde d'un nouveau pensionnaire âgé de 8 mois , il devait le surveiller pendant une petite heure , il faisait très attention à tous ses gestes , puis un groupe d'adolescents avec le regard mauvais se rapprochèrent de benjamin , sentant que ça risqué de tourner au vinaigre Benjamin posa le bébé sur la table à langer .

Les grands s'approchent de lui et reprochèrent au petit garçon de leurs avoir volé leur jeu vidéo , Ben se défend niant le propos mais pris par la colère un des grands bouscule avec force le jeune garçon , Benjamin se voit projeter dans la table à langer et le bébé qui était installait sur cette dernière tombe sur la tête puis plus aucun bruit , pas un seul pleur . Les adolescents prirent la fuite laissant Benjamin seul avec le bébé mort dans les bras .

Depuis ce jour même si la mort de Raphaël langelet était un accident , il se sent toujours un peu coupable en allant déposer un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe de ce dernier .

Le trajet ce fit dans le calme profitant de l'air frais et des bruits de la forêt qui étaient de temps en temps interrompu par un « je meurs de faim » de la part d'Alex .

Le quatuor se sépara et chacun rejoignit les membres de leur maison respective , après la répartition on avait eu le droit au traditionnel discours de Dumbledore puis arriva la présentation des nouveaux professeurs .

« Cette Année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir le professeur Cassidy qui remplacera le professeur Bouillot au poste de défense contre les forces du mal . Et pour le début de l'année ce sera le professeur Griffaton qui dispensera les cours de soin au créature magique jusqu'à la fin de la convalescence du professeur Brulopôt . » déclara le directeur de Poudlard sous les applaudissements des élèves .

Puis enfin l'événement le plus attendu par les élèves se produisit , l'apparition du festin après tout comme dit le dicton moldu « il faut vivre pour manger et non manger pour vivre » du moins c'est la tournure que Benjamin préférait .

Quand Benjamin et son ami Mike eurent l'impression d'avoir englouti un éléphant , il décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle commune .

Ils descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol puis allèrent vers le fond du couloir où se trouver leur salle commune , Mike tapa sur le deuxième tonneau à droite du mur et donna 4 coups au rythme des syllabe de « helga poufsouffle » le passage s'ouvrît et il pénétrèrent dans leur antre , ils coururent jusqu'à leur dortoir et se jetèrent sur leur lit respectifs .

Cinq minutes après leurs installations, Ben claqua des doigts et Tinky un elfe de maison apparut .

Depuis leurs première année Tinky était leur meilleurs complices à poufsouffle , il leur apportait de la nourriture à volonté même la nuit , de l'alcool pour leur soirée avec un potion anti gueule de bois dans le panier , bref un ange .

Ce soir ils demandèrent au petit elfe une bouteille de champagne et des fraises , ils les dégustèrent jusqu'à à minuit passé et finirent par tomber de sommeil dans leur lit , Benjamin sûrement sous l'effet de l'alcool ne fit aucun cauchemar et pu dormir tranquillement.


	4. Cassidy

Le lendemain matin, Benjamin grimaça légèrement quand les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller les paupières, il avait passé une bonne nuit et était pressé de commencer sa semaine de cours .

Mike était déjà debout, il sortait de sa douche quand Benjamin eu un élan de courage pour se lever .

« Salut camarade , bien dormi ? » s'exclama Mike .

« Comme un ours en hibernation » plaisanta Ben.

Les deux garçons terminèrent de se préparer ,puis il montèrent dans la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuné.

Ce matin même, le préfet de Poufsouffle leur distribua leur nouvel emploi du temps , ce lundi il commencé par deux heures de métamorphose suivi de deux heures d'histoire de la magie , l'après midi il n'avait qu'un seul cours, trois heures de défense contre les forces du mal .

La matinée fut longue , durant le cours de métamorphose qu'ils partager avec les Serdaigles , Mike avait réussi malencontreusement à transformer son caillou en une petite bombe qui éclata et détruisis une bonne partie de la collection de verre à pieds de McGonagall , celle-ci prise de rage enleva 40 points à Poufsouffle et en donna 50 à Serdaigles car tout les élèves avaient réussi à transformer leur cailloux en montre à gousset . Cet incident valu à Mike quelques moqueries de la part d'Alex qui fanfaronnait sa réussite .

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut très mais alors très très long comme si le temps avait réduit sa vitesse , Mike dû me pincer à plusieurs reprises pour pas que je m'endors , il avait essayé de faire de même avec Alex mais lui était déjà dans un sommeil profond , heureusement pour lui binns était un peu sourds et n'entendait pas ses ronflements .

Les trois garçons attendirent Charlotte qui elle venait d'assister à un cours de botanique , affamés ils se ruèrent en direction de la grande salle.

Pendant le repas Alex raconta les mésaventures de Mike et nous conta le rêve qu'il avait fait pendant le cours de Binns , une histoire de chimpanzé gouvernant le monde bref très étrange.

Quand il fut enfin 13 heures le quatuor se sépara de nouveau pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs

Alex et Charlotte avait cours de soin aux créature magique et Mike et Benjamin avait leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le nouveau , le professeur Cassidy.

Déjà ça commençait bien puisque le professeur avait dix minutes de retard , le préfet allé partir pour avoir des renseignements mes des bruits de pas pressés le stoppa et le professeur Cassidy arriva ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et pénétra dans sa salle mais sans s'excuser.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installait , le silence devenu pesant , tout le monde était impatient de découvrir le nouveau candidat de dernier se leva de son bureau , Cassidy était un homme de grande taille , au cheveux brun et aux yeux vert ,un tatouage de lion gueule fermé ornait son avant bras gauche , il portait un costume de duel très élégant qui le mettait en valeur . Il était beau et fort, et il en avait conscience .

Tout ses gestes étaient sûr , son regard brulait d'arrogance, même sa respiration trahissait sa supériorité.

Il était là assis derrière son bureau , Griffondor et Poufsouffle le fixaient ,attendant avec impatience ses premiers , soudain il se lève et ouvre la bouche pour déclarer :

« Bonjour , comme vous le savez tous je suis le professeur Cassidy et j'assurais ces cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sachez que si je suis venu ici c'est uniquement car Dumbledore m'a supplié car sinon je serai rester à faire mes recherche pour protéger vos petites têtes . Mais puisque je suis très généreux j'ai décidé de remplir vos cervelles mon cours je ne veux aucun bavardages , nous sommes là pour travailler un point c'est tout , réserver vous pour les autres cours inutiles comme la divination et la botanique.

Je vais vous distribuer un petit règlement toutes règles non respectées sera punis selon sa gravité. » il lia sa parole au geste en faisant volés d'un coup de baguette les petits parchemins sur chacune des tables .

« Rangez-les vous les lirez à tête reposée , de cette manière peut être que quelques règles réussiront à pénétrer vos esprits. » renchérie le professeur.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans problème , Mike et Benjamin se concentrèrent sur la théorie afin de réussir la pratique alors que tout les Griffondor trépignaient du pieds en attendant de pouvoir faire fuser les sorts.

Au bout d'une heure d'apprentissage, le professeur ordonna à ses élèves de se mettre par groupe de trois , l'un devra tester le sort , l'autre fera office de cobaye et le dernier devra noter la réalisation du sort .

De toute évidence Mike et Ben se mirent ensemble rejoins par une fille de poufsouffle dénommé Émilie les rejoignit.

Le sort consisté à aveugler son adversaire pendant une courte durée qui selon le livre ne dépassée pas les trente secondes . Les deux garçons étant galant ils laissèrent Émilie commencer, quant à lui Ben se dévoua comme cobaye ,Émilie dut s'y reprendre à dix fois afin d'obtenir un résultat de quelque seconde , voyant qu'elle semblaient déçu par son résultat ,Ben lui fit croire que le résultat persistait encore pendant dix secondes .

Mike réussit seulement après trois tentatives et son sort dura au moins quinze secondes, il était heureux assimilant cette réussite à son premier succès de l'année.

Vint le tour de Ben, il ferma les yeux, prononça distinctement la formule tout en réalisant le geste lié à l'incantation, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son ami se plaignant de plus rien voir , Émilie avait le chronomètre en main , lorsque le voile noir disparut des yeux de Mike vingt-huit seconde était passé.

Tandis que Mike et Émilie l'applaudissaient , Ben se mit à faire un grand sourire de satisfaction à ses deux acolytes.

Surpris par cette agitation le professeur Cassidy se dirigea vers la source de celle-ci .

« puis-je savoir quelle est la cause de se remue ménage ? »

Mike surpris par l'arrivée de Cassidy , qu'il resta sans voix , se fut Émilie qui prit la parole en première :

« Excuser nous professeur, mais nous étions surpris par la performance de Benjamin, il a réussit à tenir vingt-huit secondes et en plus lors de son premier essai. »déclara-t-elle encore enjoué.

« En effet votre sort est peut être un exploit mais dans mon cours vous allez apprendre la modestie , car c'est bien beau d'être dans les premiers mais il va falloir tenir la distance , chose qui peut être difficile pour un poufsouffle . Car hormis vos fêtes clandestines peut de choses attirent votre persévérance, non ? » répliqua Cassidy sur un ton sec .

Benjamin sentait la rage de l'injustice monter en lui , si Mike ne l'avait pas pincer discrètement il se serait probablement fait un malin plaisir à répondre de la manière la plus insolente possible ,c'est alors qu'il prit une grande respiration et répondit à son professeur:

« sachez professeur qu'en ce qui concerne la persévérance à réussir je ferai de mon mieux pour exceller dans la noble matière que vous enseigner et pour la modestie je vais tenter de suivre votre modèle. » glissa Ben de manière faussement courtoise .

Après c'est parole un duel de regard commença entre le professeur et son élève , mais ne voulant pas créer un scandale dès sa première journée, Ben baissa les yeux , Cassidy satisfait glissa calmement « Bien , remettez vous au travaille . »

La fin du cours se fit dans le silence , les poufsouffle craignant les réactions de Cassidy et les griffondor voulant s'attirer ses faveurs .

En sortant de la salle Mike félicita son ami de ne pas s'être trop emporter et remercia Merlin que se ne fut pas Alex qui se trouvait à côté de lui pendant le cours , il frissonna en imaginant la scène sanglante .

Les deux garçon partirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leur premier devoir , ils s'installèrent à une table de libre et attaquèrent la métamorphose. Les deux autres membres du quatuor arrivèrent juste à temps pour commencer La Défense contre les forces du mal , pendant que Benjamin était parti leurs chercher un petit café, Mike leur raconta toute la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans l'après midi entre Ben et Cassidy .

« il est presque pire que rogue niveau discrimination on dirait car lui semble l'assumait totalement, à votre avis c'était quoi sa maison à Poudlard » déclara Alex à la suite du récit de Mike .

« des rumeurs cours comme quoi il était à Durmstrang » enchaîna Charlotte.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » questionna Benjamin en ramenant les cafés.

« De ton nouveau meilleur ami » ironisa Charlotte.

« Il est vraiment insupportable ce type , limite une heure avec rogue c'est des vacances. » répondit Ben.

« Attendez il nous a même donnez un petit papier avec son propre règlement. Un vrai barjot » indiqua Mike en sortant le papier de sa poche .

« Donne moi ça pour voir ce que je dois faire demain comme connerie , je suis en manque d'idée. » s'exclama Alex , une étincelle de ruse dans ses yeux .

Sur le papier cinq règles était indiqué en rouge sang:

-1- le silence est impératif dans mes cours - punition : 100 lignes

-2- ne pas tricher - punition : 2 heure de retenue

-3- respecter son professeur - punition : une semaine de retenue

-4- le retard n'est pas toléré - punition :300 lignes

-5- pratique à mauvais escient de sort - punition : 3 jours d'exclusion et 2 semaine de retenue

« Putain il rigole pas ce mec » lâche Charlotte sous la surprise

« Cette année je crois que je vais battre mon record de punition , les gars . » fanfaronna Alex .

Ce fut sur cette dernière réplique que le quatuor se remit au travail jusqu'à leur du repas .

Ils grignotèrent rapidement , tout de même épuisé par leur première journée de cours .

Les amis se saluèrent et repartirent dans leur salle commune respective , Mike et Ben s'endormirent rapidement en espérant que leur deuxième jours se déroule mieux que la première.


End file.
